When Fun Things Lose Their Fun
by xWorstDesirex
Summary: ONESHOT DM&OC Rated M due to masturbation. I'm not good at summaries.This story doesn't have anything to do with my other story. THE HEIR OF GENTAI. Please R&R!


**Warning**: This story has nothing to do with the other story I'm writing (**_The Heir of Gentai_**). I used Arkai (my OC) because I imagined this story with her instead of any OC of J.K. Rowling. **_(bows head respectfully)_** I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a one-shot, but if I get good reviews I might write another chapter. **_(winks)_**

**Warning II**: This story is rated M due to masturbation, some female thinking about another female, and maybe a sex scene **if I get a single review asking me to write another chapter**. If any of you readers and writers knows me, don't judge me, I'm just having fun, ok?

**Chapter I**:

Arkai opened the door to the prefect's bathroom slowly. She looked at the enormous bathtub that was in front of her. She smiled as she saw the reflection of the moon in the tub's water. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Arkai walked slowly towards the windows. She quickly closed the curtains and she was in total darkness.

"Lumos," the candles all around the bathroom lighted up quickly, "now, what was that spell? Oh, I remember now."

She conjured the silent spell and laid her towel beside the tub. She bit her lip and lay down. She got up quickly as she heard a noise outside the bathroom. She ran to the door an opened it, but she only saw a ghost walking by and not paying attention to her. She sighed and closed the door.

_"You're being paranoid Arkai, calm down." _

The reason that Arkai was so nervous was because she wasn't supposed to be on the prefect's bathroom for two reasons. The first reason was because she wasn't a prefect. The second reason was because she was going to do something that she hadn't done before. The thing that she was going to do had to be done in a private place and at a time when no one else would be able to disturb her. Arkai thought about the perfect time she would be all alone and with no one around: at night. The place was more difficult to find, she didn't think of the perfect place until the morning after she thought about doing that thing.

-------------------

_She was walking with Harry down a corridor when she saw Draco walking out of a door with a towel on his shoulder and his hair wet. Arkai asked Harry about that room and why Draco had been there. Harry had told her that the room was the prefect's bathroom and that Draco had been there because he was a prefect. Arkai's brain started to work at full speed. She smiled at Harry and told him that she had forgotten an important appointment with one of the teachers. She ran away from him before he could ask her anything. _

_Arkai followed Draco for a while until he stopped in front of a rock in the catacombs of Hogwarts. She waited for him to do something when suddenly a group of Slytherins passed between Arkai and Draco. When the Slytherins had passed, Draco was nowhere in sight. _

_Arkai sighed and kept walking; she walked and looked closely at everything when, suddenly, someone yanked her into a hidden room. She felt a hand covering her mouth. She shivered when a sensuous voice started whispering in her ear. _

_"Don't scream, I'm not going to do anything to you," Draco grinned when he felt her shivering, "Unless, of course, you want me to." _

_Arkai moved away from him and turned to look at him straight into his gray-cold eyes. _

_"Why did you do that?" _

_"Why were you following me Arkai?" _

_"I asked you first." _

_"I know, I'm a gentleman, but you followed me first." _

_"Ah, touché, I was following you because I need something." _

_Draco smiled and grabbed Arkai by the waist, "I think I know what you want, and I'll give it to you."_

_Draco started to kiss her neck slowly. Arkai moaned softly and smiled. She moved away and looked at Draco. He groaned when he felt her moving away. _

_"Actually, that's not what I need, but thank you for trying." _

_"Then what can I do for you?" _

_"I saw you walking out of the prefect's bathroom, and I need the password." _

_Draco looked at her surprised. 'Why did she need to know that password?' _

_Arkai, like if reading his mind, smiled. _

_"The reason why I need the password is my own business and no one else's, understood?" _

_"Well, my dear, we have a problem." _

_"What is the problem?" _

_"I'm very curious?" _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, I want to know why you need the password." _

_Arkai sighed and looked at him, her brain started to work fast. She smiled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Draco watched her amazed at how sensuous she was right at that moment. She started to give him light kisses on his neck. _

_"Draco, darling, I really need that password, you understand dear?" _

_"Mmhuh." _

_He closed his eyes and felt her soft lips touching his neck. He couldn't think clearly and he didn't care. He just wanted her to keep on kissing his neck. Arkai stopped and looked at him. _

_"Well? Are you going to tell me the password?" _

_"Moaning Myrtle." _

_"What? What's Moaning Myrtle?" _

_"That's the password, Moaning Myrtle." _

_Arkai smiled and gave him one last kiss on the neck. _

_"Thank you darling, I'll never forget this favor." _

_"You wont, I'll remind you later, I promise." _

_She shrugged and started to walk out of the door. _

_"Arkai, wait, one last thing." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Why didn't you ask Potter for the password, he's a prefect too?" _

_Arkai smiled and walked up to him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. _

_"Because, darling, he would have asked me the same question you did. I would never kiss my best-friend for information. Goodbye darling." _

_She walked out of the bathroom feeling very stupid. _

**_"Harry is a prefect too, Arkai, you could have asked him. You're an idiot; you totally threw yourself at Draco for no reason." _**

_Arkai groaned and ran to the Gryffindor Tower to get everything ready for that night. _

-------------------

Now she was standing in front of her towel biting her lip. She sighed and shook her head to forget about the embarrassing scene she had made that afternoon. She started to take off her clothes and lay down on the towel.

She started rubbing her clit slowly and closed her eyes. She remembered the scene she had witnessed the night before.

_-------------------_

_Arkai walked into the girl's room without knocking. She knew that Hermione had asked the girls to knock before they entered because she was doing some important homework and she didn't want to be disturbed. Arkai didn't bother to knock because she knew that Hermione wouldn't mind Arkai entering while she was working. Arkai heard strange moaning coming from Hermione's bed. She walked closer to the bed and covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping at the scene she was witnessing. _

_Hermione was lying naked in her bed and rubbing between her legs. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly opened. She let out another moan and she started shaking as she got closer to her climax. She spread her legs and wetted her middle finger with her mouth. She moved her hand towards her pussy. Arkai watched as Hermione introduced her middle finger into her virgin hole. Hermione started moaning loudly. Arkai backed away, afraid that Hermione's moaning would make the girls run into the room and see her watching Hermione masturbate. Hermione shook as she felt her orgasm. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone. She shrugged and kept masturbating. _

-------------------

Arkai bit her lip and kept rubbing her hand against her pussy. She kept thinking about Hermione's sensations and wanted to feel them also. Suddenly, a new image emerged from her thoughts. She saw Draco's face when she was kissing his neck. She heard him moaning in her mind. Arkai stopped and sat up. She shook her head and got up.

"I can't do it, I just can't."

Hermione's moans filled her head again. She wanted to know what Hermione had felt, but Draco's face and voice kept getting on the way. Arkai sighed and lay down again.

She started to rub her clit slowly and closed her eyes. She pressed her legs together and started to rub her clit faster. Arkai felt herself getting wet. She smiled and grabbed the comb she had brought with her. She rubbed her clit with the end of the comb and she moaned.

**_"It feels great!"_** She thought.

She kept on masturbating with the comb until she felt that she was close to her orgasm. She stopped and wetted her middle finger with her mouth. She ran her hand down her body towards her pussy. She introduced her middle finger into her virgin hole. She moved her finger in and out and moaned. She felt her finger getting wet from her juices. She smiled and bit her lip. She kept moving her finger in and out of her hole. She grabbed the comb with the other hand and started to rub her clit with the comb. Arkai whined at the sensations she was having. She kept moaning as she arched her back and kept on rubbing her clit with the comb. She moaned as she reached her climax, and…

That was it…

Arkai opened her eyes and felt emptier than ever. She got up and got dressed. She folded her towel and sighed.

"I'm sure I did something wrong. I spend more time getting undressed and laying down than what I spend on masturbating."

She walked out of the bathroom mad at herself. She was so mad that she didn't notice the shadow emerging from the shower.

He smiled as he watched her walk out.

"I know what you did wrong, but, don't worry dear, next time I'll do it for you, Lumos."

He walked out of the dark bathroom and walked to the catacombs, his mind working fast as he planned the perfect night that Arkai would never forget.

* * *

Whoo! Finished, yeah! Ok, sooo… R&R! Pwetty, pwetty pwease. I know; I'm pathetic. Be gentle, my first rated M story. Feel free to read some of my other stories. Pwease! 


End file.
